White-end-suicide
A young girl at the name of Thea the age of 9 was curled up in a ball as she and her siblings listened to their parents awful, hurtful, violent fight. Her little sister Named Linnea pulled Thea's sleeve making Thea focus on Linnea and not her parents that where screaming in the other room. Thea pulled Linnea into a warm shaky hug feeling her tears rolling down her 5 year old sister's cheeks. "j-join me Robin.." Said Thea in a shaky voice reaching out for her little brother that was 7 years old. Robin joined the hug and they where now all sobbing quietly. "When will they ever stop..?" asked Robin not getting an answer from any of the girls. '' ''"Stop!! Don't u dare hurt the children!!!" They heard their mother scream as loud footsteps of a man came closer. The door flew open and there stood he.. the man that calls himself their father. The man grabbed Linnea and yanked her out of her sisters and brothers grip. "Leave my daughter be!" Screamed the mother and tried taking Linnea away from her man. "Shut the hell up Bitch!" Screamed the man and slapped the woman hard making her fall on the floor. "Mommy!" shouted Linnea and tried getting out of her fathers grip. The man then slapped Linnea as hard as he could making her also fall on the ground. The little girl had passed out and there was blood coming down her skull and onto the floor. Thea and Robin didn't dare to move. They where scared to see what their father would do if they did. The man glared down at the kids crying while hiding their faces from him. '' ''He decided to start kicking Robin to the side and yanked up the oldest child Thea. "Don't try anything kid. Or else you're dead" He said and punched her in the eye. '' ''"Get out you monster!" Screamed the Mother and shoved him out of the house locking the door.. '-- Present time' "Mom when will dad come back?" asked Thea who was now 14-15 years old. "Don't even talk about that monster!" screamed the mother and took the wine bottle having a big sip. 5-6 years ago their dad had left them all without a goodbye or anything. He took all the money and food the family had and just left. Even though he was a monster the kids missed him, except for Thea.. She was happy he was gone but scared he would come back. "Off to school now or you'll be late" Said Theas mother and drank the last of the wine in the glass bottle. "Oh and on you're way back. Get me a couple of bottles" Said the mother and passed out on the sofa. Thea grabbed some money out of her mothers wallet and went to school with her siblings. Ever since their dad left the mother had become a drug addict and alcoholic. Even though the mother could control herself more than their father it was still scary because she often loosed her temper and also beat the kids. "Bye Linnea Bye Robin!" Shouted Thea and waved to them. When Thea had gotten to her classroom she immediately Went to her desk looking at all the awful things written on her table. Die Slut!' '' '''Kill urself! Piece of shit! it was all written on her table but she just ignored it and waited for her 1 friend. "Hey Thea!" said a happy but fake voice and sat next to her. "Hey Huda. Are u okay? u have a huge scar on your eye and it looks like it's turning black.." Thea asked and tried to touch it but her Friend Huda immediately moved back so she couldn't touch it and started to tear up. "Did it happen again?" Asked Thea and gave her friend a hug. "I hate them all! I wanna kill them all!" Screamed Huda and started sobbing loudly while Thea had her in a tight hug. Though one word stayed in her head. Kill.. It keeps ringing but Thea didn't think much of it. When the teacher came in class and started teaching Thea couldn't focus one bit.. She was sketching a huge knife with blood on it not thinking straight. "Miss Sofie? is everything okay?" Asked the teacher and the whole class turned to look at her. "Yeah sorry-" started Thea but was cut off by a guy in her class yanking the paper off her table while holding it up laughing. "Look everyone! this bitch isn't okay!" He yelled as the other students where all laughing and Thea yanked it out of his hand sitting down again. Like nothing happened the teacher continued with her work. I'll have ur blood soon.. Wrote Thea on the paper while glaring at the guy. 'Stop Thea! Don't think like that!' She screamed at herself and started trying to listen to her teacher. '--' Lunch time came around and Thea sat down with her friend Huda as they started talking. "So who did that?" Asked Thea referring to the scar. "Ya know those girls" Said Huda and pointed at some girls giggling. "it looks like its turning black.." said Thea and tilted her head. "Huh? what do u mean?" Asked Huda and grabbed a mirror from her bag. "Shit! ur right!" she said in a scared tone. It was like nothing Thea had seen before.. it was like a big black hole in Huda's eye. no color no nothing just a mat black eye.. '--' "Huda I gtg to the store quick so I can't hang out today" "Its okay See ya tomorrow" Thea started making her way to the store. She got to the wine section and picked out 5 of her mothers favorite wine bottles. Thea Reached into her pocket and didn't feel any of the money she had taken with her. "Just like the last time.." She whispered and put the bottles in her backpack and ran out of the store happy no one followed her. "I'm home mom!-" She started but was cut off by the horrifying sight before her. Her mother, brother and sister had been murdered.. Thea Took the closest phone and started dilating 911 "911 what's your emergency?" asked the woman on the phone. "Hello my family has been killed get the police here as quick as you can!" Screamed Thea into the phone but quickly shut up remembering if the killer could still be in the house. "The police are on their way ma'am. Do You know if the killer is still in the house?" asked the lady. "I think so. I hear footsteps upstairs" Said Thea and hid behind the sofa. "Okay Miss please hide until the cops get there" said the lady. "No, I know who it is.." Said Thea and saw her father inspecting her mothers body. "No! Please hide until the cops come-!" shouted the woman but Thea had hung up on her. Thea looked at the table not far from her and saw a huge pair of scissors. She grabbed the scissors and slowly walked up behind her dad. "Hello dad.." said Thea and stabbed his leg making him fall on the floor. Her dad turned around still on the floor to see his 14 -15 year old daughter standing there with a bloody scissor in her hand. "T-Thea! Please!" He screamed as She stepped on his chest ready to take his life in a painful way. "You did this to them.. YOU DID THIS TO THEM!" Screamed Thea and looked him dead in the eyes. She was about to stab her father but was tazed by someone.. Thea dropped on the floor and a police officer helped her father up thinking that Thea was the criminal.. "Get that girl to a doctor" Said her father and spit on her face. "We will sir but you need to go to the hospital. We've got an ambulance waiting for you outside." said the cop and helped him out of the house. "Annie get The girl into the car. She will wake up soon." said the officer which his coworker nodded to and grabbed Thea off of the floor. '--' Thea slowly woke up in a car with handcuffs on. "Look chief. She's awake" Said Annie. "What am I doing here?" Asked Thea and started to panic. "Look honey we found you trying to kill a man. Clearly there's something wrong with you" Said Annie. "I AM PERFECTLY FINE!" screamed Thea and started to kick the car. "Sit still missy!" Screamed Annie back and tazed her again making Thea faint. '--' Thea woke up in a white bed with lots of scientists and doctors by her side with weird machines. "What's going on??" Asked Thea starting to panic. "try to stay calm Miss it will all be over soon.." Said a scientist and grabbed a huge syringe filled with orange liquid. "Stay away from me!" Screamed Thea but was then put to sleep by the doctors. '--' Thea woke up in a white room with a white straitjacket on. Her eyes widened as she realized what was going on.. They had the wrong criminal and the real one was still out there.. Suddenly she felt pain in her left eye and her hand shot up but when she pulled it back there was black tears.. it was not water but it was more of a chemical substance. She tried wiping it away but more kept coming like an endless waterfall. it didn't hurt on her face but when it was on her hand it burned like fire. She decided to just leave it be and went up to the metal door with the little window and started banging on it lightly trying to get a nurse or doctors attention. It didn't work so she tried harder and harder and harder until she started screaming.. "Let me out you psychos you have the wrong criminal!!" She screamed and kept banging on it while actually crying real tears of anger. in the end she just gave up and sat in the corner of the room in little ball waiting for something to happen. '--' Some time later a nurse came in with a plate of chocolate muffins and a rolling bed you would find in a hospital. "Hello sweetie" She said in a kind tone making Thea a little more comfortable. "hi" Cracked out Thea and took the chocolate muffin the nurse was offering her. "Are you ready to see the results?" Asked the nurse crouching down to her level looking at her with a sweet smile. "What results??" Asked Thea and saw the nurses smile fade down. "oh yeah you don't know yet.. When u where 'asleep' the doctors and scientists did some tests on you" Said the nurse and stood up. "are they gonna explain what they did to my eye?" asked Thea and also stood up with the nurse finishing off the yummy treat. "I don't really know sweetie.. please lay down on this bed now" said the nurse and Thea laid down but stopped when the nurse started tying her down on the bed. "Why are you doing that?" "Its for safe reasons honey. Please just lay down when I tie you down" "No.." whispered Thea and jumped off of the bed. "Don't make this hard Thea.." Said the nurse and took out a small syringe. "I didn't wanna use this but I have too" She finished off and Thea was knocked out by the syringe. '--' "She's waking up" Said a male voice and another man sat down right infant of her. "Mind explaining what you all did to me?" Asked Thea calm about the situation. "Thea ur sanity is at 33% it isn't normal.. Ur going insane sadly" Said the doctor and gave her an eye patch. "I'm not crazy! you are the crazy ones here! kidnapping me and doing all this sketchy stuff to me! u all belong in jail!" Screamed Thea and tried getting up from the chair but she was tired down with belts and such. "Now Thea I know this is all a shock for you but you will stay at this hospital until your sanity is up again." said the doctor and gave a worker the eye patch. "You will have this eye patch forever. it is important that you never take it off or else it will be dangerous to other humans" The coworker started putting on the black eye patch on Thea's face. "You are all crazy bitches.." She mumbled and was knocked out again. '--' "Thea.. does it help to take about it?" asked Her therapist and looked her in the eyes while she ate a muffin. ".. No it just reminds me how messed up I am.." She responded and finished the treat. "it's always the same stuff everyday. I miss my family, I miss my friends I miss my life.." She mumbled. "Even your dad?" asked the therapist making Theas head shot up and looking the therapist straight in the eyes. "He's the reason everything is this way. He did this!" She shouted and started trying to get out of the jacket that was tightly strapped around her. "What about all the headaches you're getting lately?" asked the therapist "are you getting any better?" "No.. I never will be The doctors told me my sanity at 11 percent now.. if it gets to 0 idk what will happen to me.." "Thea when u lashed out at your dad last month did u feel anything?" "Yeah.." "what did you feel?" "pleassure.." "Interesting.. well this is all the time we have for today Thea." "Goodbye" Said Thea and went outside where her guard was waiting to lead her to her room without escaping. '--' "Doctor" said Thea making her doctor turn to her. "What happened if I take this patch off?" She asked and was about to take it off when the doctor quickly made sure she didn't. "Dont do it Thea. You will get in a lot of trouble for it" he said and went back to sorting out her medicine. When the doctor wasn't looking she slipped it off and waited for the doctor to see what she had done. "Here are your new pills-" he started but was cut off when they got eye contact. The doctors eyes turned pale white and he started going over to the window. He opened the window and what happened next scared the living crap out of Thea. He jumped.. Theas doctor had just committed suicide right before her eyes.. Thea ran over to the window and saw the doctors body on the ground. Without thinking she started laughing hysterically. "ahahahaAHAHA AHAHAHAH!!!" She sounded like an absolute maniac.. "So that's why!" She said and giggled walking over to the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. Her Left eye Had a white iris and a small pupil while the bulbar conjunctiva had turned black. her right eye on the other hand was a light blue. Her skin was a pale white and her long light brown hair was messy but she could easily comb it. She put on the eye patch again so no one would be suspicious and she could maybe even get out of this hospital if you could even call it that.. Thea then walked out of the office and into her room. '--' Today was the day she was finally gonna be free.. she had been planning this for a week now and decided it would be best to take the back door which was right outside her room. She had gotten the keys from the office where she had killed the doctor in and was ready for the freedom. She waited until it was night and she made her way outside feeling snow under her feet. She ignored the cold and ran home in the middle of the night. Luckily she could get into the abandoned house that was gonna be ripped apart anyway. She found her room and put on some clothes. A black zip up hoodie with a red tank top underneath and some black skinny jeans with her black leather comebat boots. She got her purple backpack and stuffed it with food and other stuff she might need on her little journey. She went down into the living room and grabbed a huge knife with her sharp scissors ready to find her dad. Even though she didn't need the weapons for killing it would be fun to torture him for little bit.. '--' Thea had found her dads cabin not too far away just 1 days research and she had found it She opened the door.. "Daddy" She said in a sing song voice finding her dad infront of the tv. "Thea you should be in the hospital.." He said and looked at her with wide eyes. "And you should be in jail.. though here we are.." She said with a little crazy giggle. Thea got out her dagger and charged forward ready to end her fathers life. He whined in pain and fell to the floor with the knife in his stomach and blood pouring out every where. "You did this father.. you deserve this.." She said and started stabbing him over and over again enjoying the blood coming out of his stomach. When She was done she went to the bathroom and wiped some blood of off her face with her sleeves. "Thea.. Such a stupid name.." she mumbled and went back to her fathers dead corps. She then wrote on the wall 'You did this..' - White-end-suicide "My name isn't Thea anymore.. its white end suicide.." She said and started laughing but quickly shut up when she heard the police outside. She ripped off the eye patch and managed to get out and ..into the woods.. '------' "breaking news A string of murders has been going around town and not only murders but suicides. Aswell for the mental hospital a dangerous inmate escaped. Description '' ''5.4 feet tall, Light brown hair, light blue eyes, pale skin and also has an black eye patch.."